Renée's Nature Preserve
welcoming people to her nature preserve.]] , Lyndsay, and Buddy to the island.]] Renée's Nature Preserve is an animal park run by Renée. It is where people may come, look, play, pet, or feed the animals candy. Its many areas include the beach, the crab's habitat, Ms. Prissykins' castle, and the tree/bridge area where the bears stay. There is also a visitor center, where she stays, and a pen for Sir Percival J. Worthington IV. There is also a pen for a mechanical bull since Renée could not get a real bull. Ship conversation Lyndsay: According to the map, we're on our way to Renee's Nature Preserve! Buddy: Neat! I want to meet a cow! Lyndsay: Buddy, I think a nature preserve would have slightly more exotic animals than cows. Buddy: Really? HEY! Maybe they'll have pigs!!! Lyndsay: ...Wouldn't THAT be a rare treat. Plot You, Lyndsay and Buddy come out of the boat, and get greeted by Renee. She asks them to come on the tour, starting at the gift shop. But after seeing that there is no gift shop, Renee asks the group to build the gift shop and decorate it. She'll happily continue the tour and heads to the mechanical bull (she couldn't get a real one). You and the others see that it's not powered up, so you need to complete a scroll to unlock the needs for the bull. After you complete the scroll, you connect the bull to the windmill and it starts working. They next walk to where the bears are, but they see that the Momma Bear is on a different hill then the Bear Cub, and Renee admits that the Preserve is under construction. After building the two bridges needed, you get the cub to it's mother. They move on to where the crabs are. Renee then realizes that the delivery men had forgot to release the crabs from their cages. Buddy and Lyndsay ask where the key is, which she replies that she lost it. You then have to search the water for the key. After finding it, the Wandoiler unlocks the crabs cages and lets them free. Renee is very happy with this, and brings you to the final part of the tour. They notice that the only thing there is Renee's cat, Ms. Prissykins. Renee then asks the Wandoiler to make a tower for the cat and then bring her to top. After building the tower and herding the spoiled feline to the top, Renee thanks you for joining her tour. However, Lyndsay mentions the giant pig in the background and asks if it is part of the tour and Renee only responds with two words: "What pig?" Island residents *Renée, reserve owner and pig lover. Animals *Bear Cub, baby bear. *Crabs, shellfish. *Momma Bear, bear mother. *Ms. Prissykins, spoiled cat. *Sir Percival J. Worthington IV, over fed pig. Essences Pulling Weeds *Cherry *Cherry Blossom *Mana *Simoleon Trees *Cherry *Cherry Blossom Fishing *Bass *Catfish *Jellyfish Prospecting *Amber *Onyx *Stone Collectibles Trivia *In the credits, Doggy Osbourne dances with Renée and Ms. Prissykins although he doesn't actually appear on this island. *Out of all the islands, this island has the lowest population (because Renee is the only Sim that lives there). However, there is no one on Reward Island when you are not there. *As you're sailing, during the dialogue, Buddy mentions that he hopes that they see a pig, but Lyndsay doubts this. Ironically, there actually was a pig on the island. * One of the themes for the Visitor Center is the same music as the music that played in the [[MySims (PC)|PC version of MySims]] at Terry Toymender's Toy Store. Category:Islands